1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to protective equipment and in particular to protective guards for extremities such as shins to be worn while engaging in sports activities.
2. Description of Related Art
Shin guards are widely used in amateur and professional soccer to protect players' lower legs and shins from impact with other players. In soccer, since players advance the soccer ball through kicking, players are frequently kicked in the shin and lower leg by other players. Without adequate protection, the risk of injury is high.
Existing shin guards provide some protection for the shins of soccer players, but the guards are typically bulky and uncomfortable. The existing shin guards are typically a single piece of rigid plastic and are secured to the shin and lower leg using straps or special sleeves. While the existing shin guards are manufactured in different sizes, obtaining a “custom” fit is almost impossible, and the shin guards often protrude outward from each side of the player's leg. The lack of custom sizing available with existing shin guards makes them less comfortable to wear, and the guards could under some circumstances impede the movement of the player. Finally, a guard that does not fit properly also fails to provide maximum impact protection to the player.
A need exists, therefore, for a protective guard that provides a customized fit to a person's leg or other body part. A protective guard is further needed that is easily adjustable to extremities of different sizes and shapes so that a minimum number of sizes can be manufactured. Finally, a protective guard is needed that is easy to manufacture and is comfortable to wear during extended periods of exertion.